Devices for removal of unwanted matter from shoes and boots are well known, and it is also well known that such devices not only have been heretofore utilized in many diverse configurations but have also heretofore been mounted on, or utilized in conjunction with, other structures, including handles or poles.
In particular, devices for removal of matter from ski shoes and ski boots are well known, including devices which are used in association with ski poles. Examples of such usage are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,929,345, issued Dec. 30, 1975 to Robert D. Nasby et al, 4,145,062, issued Mar. 20, 1979 to Cyrus R. Stiemert, 4,221,393, issued Sept. 9, 1980 to Arnold Donahue, and 4,000,909, issued Jan. 4, 1977 to Sidney C. Coale. As described, the devices are integrated with a ski pole, and the portion utilized for removal of matter is maintained substantially aligned with the pole at all times.
Other arrangements, again by way of example, are shown by U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,312, issued Dec. 12, 1978 to Eberhard Loffelholz, and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 266,574, issued Oct. 19, 1982 to Irwin M. Krive. As described, the devices are arranged on a ski pole, and, while the portion used for removal of matter extends in a direction away from the pole, this position is maintained at all times.
Still further examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,350,111, issued Oct. 31, 1967 to William J. Sahlein et al, and 4,145,063, issued Mar. 20, 1979 to Gregory T. Knapp et al. As described, the portion of the device used for removal of matter is stored in a position substantially aligned with a pole and is extendable at an angle away from the pole for use, but all such movement must be manually carried out.
Thus, while devices for removal of matter from shoes and boots for use in association with handles or poles have heretofore been suggested and/or utilized, further improvements could nevertheless still be utilized.